Consilium's Asylum for the Insane
by im.watchin.sunsets
Summary: Consilium's Asylum for the Insane. You only end up here if there is something incredibly wrong with you. The doctors are often worse than the patients, but they control every aspect of the patients' lives, from what kind of foods they're allowed to eat to what medications are forcibly administered to them. Here you will meet a trio of girls who are called insane. Warnings inside.
1. Freyja's Leaving

A/N: Hi guys, this is Birdie, one of the co-authors. Just wanted to put in some warnings here, since they didn't fit in the summary. This is set in a high society Nordic AU and contains Nyotalia, namely fem!Sweden, fem!Norway, and fem!Iceland; there _is_ going to be abuse by a doctor in the asylum, and that abuse comes in many forms, some of which are unknown to Queenie (the other co-author) and myself; one of the guaranteed forms is rape, so if you find this theme offensive, please leave this page before you begin reading, as many of our 'test readers'(our friends) have found the story rather enthralling and difficult to leave once you've begun. Thank you for your time ^_^ now enjoy the fic~  
Also, their names: Fem!Norway: Freyja Sinnysk (her last name will change later.); Fem!Iceland: Lilja Sinnysk (this will also change later.); and Fem!Sweden's name is going to be Kristina Oxenstierna; and Denmark's name is going to be Mathias Kholer.

Freyja flopped in her little sister's bed, smiling at the other girl and waiting for her to spill the news that was apparently direly important. "Well? What is it?" She asked, widening her eyes and looking up at her sister. "I promise I won't tell mom and dad~" She sang, kicking her legs in the air playfully while waiting on the news.

Lilja took a deep breath as she looked up from the book of fairytales she had been reading over at her desk. She gave her older sister a smile and hoped that she wouldn't hate her for what she was about to tell her. "W-Well..." She started quietly, licking her dry lips as she tried to think of how to tell her sister she liked girls, not guys. "Umm... I'm really not quite sure how to put it..." She kept talking quietly, chewing on her lip as she looked down at the floor.

Freyja rolled onto her stomach, supporting her chin on her hands and raising her blonde eyebrows while she absent-mindedly kicked herself in the butt. "You sound scared of something... what's wrong? Are you in trouble or something?" She asked concernedly, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips worriedly.

Lilja took another deep breath, her grip on her book tightening as she looked up at her sister, her hands shaking a little as she opened her mouth to admit her biggest secret, that had taken her months to figure out. "Frey... Please, please don't hate me for this, but..." She trailed off, taking another breath and licking her dry lips again before opening her mouth to say the secret. "..IthinkI'malesbian..." She rushed out quickly, biting down on her lip and flinching away, as if expecting her sister to start throwing a fit at her now.

Freyja blinked at her sister's little statement of thoughts, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips a bit before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, letting herself stand. "Lilja, why would I hate you for tha-" She was cut off by the door to her sister's room being pushed open, their parents staring in at them and flanked by a pair of large men in long white lab coats and thick latex gloves that hid their hands from view.

Lilja had opened her mouth to respond to her sister, after setting her book down on the desk as she scooted forwards to sit on the very edge of her chair, before she whipped her head around when the door opened, and her eyes went wide when she saw their parents... and the men in the white coats.

"The blonde one." Freyja and Lilja's father Steil drawled, casting his gaze to the ground and biting into his lip while the agonizing idea of his oldest daughter being hauled off to a madhouse ran through his mind.

Their mother Lovise pursued her lips as she surveyed her daughters. She didn't want to send away her beautiful Freyja, but the girl was mad, that much was evident in her ramblings, and she couldn't have a mad daughter in her perfect, normal, family. "Take her away now." She said stiffly, not meeting either of her daughter's eyes. It wasn't her fault that Freyja had lost her mind, since she herself was perfectly sane thank you very much! And Lilja was still very much sane as well, and she couldn't have her eldest corrupting poor little Lilja now, could she?

Both of the men nodded in unison, surging forward and grabbing onto Freyja's upper arms, tugging them behind her back while she squealed and struggled against them.

"W-what's going on? Mom! Dad?" Freyja shouted, trying to escape the vice grip that the pair of men held on her. "What's going on!" She shrieked, Her bright blue eyes wide in horror before the men in coats lifted her off of her feet, each of them grabbing onto one of her ankles to keep them from moving about too much.

Steil bit into his lips, closing his eyes tightly and looking down at his feet while he listened to his blonde daughter scream for clarification. He knew that his wife was right, that their daughter was cracked in the head, but that didn't make the fact that he'd never see her again any less painful.

Lilja stood up, eyes wide as she tried to make the men let go of her sister. "Let go of her! What are you doing! What's going on! Let go of Freyja!" She shouted at them, attempting to make them let go of her older sister, but she just got shoved back. "Mom! Dad! Don't let them take her away!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes as she flung herself at her father, begging him to make the men let her sister go.

Lovise watched with an expressionless face as she watched her insane older daughter get taken away. _It's for the best,_she thought, _after all, Lilja is much too attached to her, and Freyja only would have made Lilja go mad as well if we let her stay any longer. _She knew that it was for the best, after all, what would the neighbours and her friends think if they found out that her eldest daughter was a wacko? No, it was for the best if Freyja just disappeared, like one of her friend's daughter had done a few months back. No one had questioned it when Mrs. Oxensteirna's daughter was no longer talked about, it was one of the unspoken rules in their high class social circle. Sometimes the family garden just needed to be weeded.

Freyja continued to squirm against the hands on her small frame, terror flooding her bodily systems and pumping adrenaline into her bloodstream. The large men held tight to her, though, and adrenaline could only provide so much power to a body that couldn't easily defend itself in the first place. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, trying now to get one of the men's hands near to her face, to bite into their hands and force them to release her.

The men simply tightened their grips on her, hauling the small-framed teenager out to a white van that looked almost like an ambulance. They moved fluidly, trading Freyja's limbs until one of them had a free hand to open the back of the van, and they threw her in roughly before slamming the doors closed.

The taller man turned back to the girls' mother, taking his gloves off and being careful to turn them inside-out before putting them into his pocket and extending his hand to her. "Thank you for allowing us to get this one out of the real world, can't have their kind polluting the minds of the innocent." He said, looking pointedly at the little silver-haired girl as she ran from the house towards the van, its windows partially blacked out while the world "CONSILIUM'S ASYLUM" ran across the doors in bright blue lettering.

Freyja beat at the doors from the inside, desperately trying to free herself from the prison the men had thrown her into while her father stepped out of the house, squinting through the windows of the van and casting his gaze down when he saw her face.

Lilja screamed at the men to let her sister go with all she could, and she kept trying to make them let her go, only to be pushed back time and time again. Her eyes widened with absolute fear when she saw them throw Freyja into the back of a van and she ran forwards, beating on the doors, the windows, anything she could in a desperate attempt to get her older sister back.

Lovise smiled stiffly and daintily shook the man's hand, nodding. "Yes, we figured that we had already let it go on for far too long, and something ought to be done about her. It's a shame, she had so much potential before she went mad." She said, not sounding the least bit sorry that she was practically throwing her prized eldest daughter to the metaphorical wolves. Oh well, at least this way there was one less husband for her to find now that she only had one daughter. She would have to make sure that she was disowned quickly though, as their family couldn't handle any tarnishing to their name. Besides, Lilja was a fine daughter, nice, polite, and beautiful, and talented too, much like her older sister had been, she would snag a very wealthy husband and increase their family's social status even more, that was for sure. "You may leave now." She told the asylum worker coldly, turning around and heading back into the house, making a motion to her husband to collect their youngest -and now only- daughter. Yes, it was high time she started to make plans for Lilja's future, as she no longer had the plans in place for her eldest thanks to her losing her sanity.

Freyja beat at the windows harder when Lilja ran up to them, trying to scream through her metal prison 'bars' to get back to her sister. "LET ME OUT! MOM!" She screamed, trying to throw her weight against the doors of the van to free herself.

The asylum men nodded, looking at Lilja sadly before the taller one spoke, "It would be in your best interest to get help for her, perhaps find her some healthier friends that won't poison her mind as much as this one has apparently already done." He said, tapping the van's back window over Freyja's face as if to emphasize what he was saying. "Well, again, thank you for helping us with this one, I assure you that she'll be straightened out where we're taking her." He said, smiling at her sickeningly before turning around and making his way back into the front seat of the van, his companion having made his way into the driver's seat already.

Freyja cried loudly when the asylum van began to rumble beneath her, carrying her off towards somewhere she'd never even heard of; a place that would become her prison for the foreseeable future.

The asylum workers simply sighed at the girl in the back; such a sad case, beautiful little girl with attractive qualities that her insanity rendered null and useless. "Poor little thing... think she'll ever actually straighten out?" The taller man said to his colleague, earning a shaken head in response while he drove. "Well... maybe somebody will find a use for her in the asylum, if you know what I mean." He sighed, knowing that more than a few of the doctors abused the female patients, especially the beautiful ones like the little girl in the back. She was alarmingly similar to another blondie they'd thrown into the back a year or two ago, though the other girl had needed glasses and put up more of a fight thanks to her larger frame; one of the infamous doctors had most likely already made her into a toy.

Steil held back tears, grabbing onto Lilja and holding her against his chest when his wife motioned for him to restrain her. "I'm sorry... please don't let her see you being this hysterical, they'll take you too..." He whimpered to his youngest daughter, biting into his lip after he finished his statement.

Lilja clung to her father as if for dear life, sobbing into his chest when she heard the van carrying her older sister drive away. This couldn't be happening... It just couldn't! How could their own mother, their _mother_, just send Freyja away like that! How? She sobbed even harder, stuffing her fist in her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet when she heard her father's warning, but at this point, she didn't really care anymore, at least then she would be with Freyja again.

Lovise nodded again, having already been planning on sending Lilja to a lovely new private school, where no one would ask her about the disappearance of her older sister, it was a shame, but it also opened up a whole new world of opportunities. She had no plans though to ever let Freyja come home. Oh no, that girl would not be getting anywhere near their family ever again, otherwise she would most definitely tarnish their name, and that was something she could not have. Not at all. She began to head into the house, turning to her husband and remaining daughter, a smile on her face as if she hadn't just sent away her other daughter for good. "Why don't you two come inside? We wouldn't want Lilja to catch a cold, so it's probably best for her to have some soup and then just go to bed for the night, yes?" She said in a warm voice, smiling sweetly at her once again perfect, normal family.

Steil simply clung to Lilja, nodding at his wife's words and carrying Lilja inside, setting her down at the kitchen table and patting her shoulder before whispering shakily into her ear, "You just need to eat and go to bed, all right? Try not to make too much noise, cry if need be, but please don't draw attention to yourself... I can't lose both of my children..." He finished, biting his lip and straightening up to face his wife. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear..." He said softly, holding back his shaking tone and tears.

Lilja sniffed a little and nodded as she sat at the kitchen table, attempting to compose herself to keep her dad happy. He was the only one that actually cared now that Freyja was gone... But he would never do anything to stop her mother from doing whatever she so pleased. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, although she knew that she was most likely going to burst into tears again the second she was out of her mother's earshot.

Lovise gave them another warm smile and stepped into the kitchen to make the soup for her daughter. The poor thing just needed some food and a good nights rest, and she would forget all about that mess that they had just dealt with. She made the soup rather quickly; making sure that it was perfect, before bringing a bowl over to Lilja along with a spoon and napkin. She set them down in front of her daughter, smiling at her as she smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead gently. "Here sweetheart, eat, it'll make you feel better." She said gently, before heading back to clean up while her daughter ate.

Steil sighed at his wife, watching how she approached their younger daughter, and acted as if Freyja hasn't just been hauled off into a nuthouse to most likely be abused to the heart's content of middle-aged men and force-fed unneeded medications. He hated the thought of it, and had to bite back the urge to vomit simply out of stress when the scent of Lilja's soup reached his nostrils. He set one of his hands down on Lilja's slim shoulders, stroking the skin on the side of her neck gently. "Ja... eat and then I'll tuck you into bed, all right?" He asked quietly, looking at his younger daughter while guilt and self-hate twisted in his chest.

Lilja nodded, swallowing the bile in her throat as her mother kissed her forehead, forcing herself to eat when the soup was cool enough after nodding at her father. "Ja Papa..." She said softly, while eating the soup, even though she felt more like vomiting instead of eating at the moment.

Lovise smiled at her daughter and husband gently while she took off her apron and set it back on its hook, the kitchen once again sparkling clean as she walked over to give Steil a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be in the living room doing some sewing, okay darling?" She told him before gliding off to do just that, like the perfect housewife she was, smiling to herself all the while. Her family was just that, perfect, and normal, and nothing could change that anymore now that the mess was taken care of. Nothing.

Steil nodded at his wife, biting into his cheeks savagely while she flitted off into the living room to sew like the ideal housewife. "All right..." He said after Lovise, kneels next to Lilja and watching quietly as she ate before scooping her out of her chair and holding her close to his chest, carrying her into her bedroom and setting her down on the floor gently. "Please put your pyjamas on and let me know when you're done." He said solemnly, walking back out of her bedroom and closing her door almost all the way, the mechanism just barely not clicking shut.

Lilja nodded in response to her father, stripping her clothes off quickly and putting on her pyjamas, looking at the rumpled spot on her bed where Freyja had been less than two hours ago. She stifled a sob at that thought and bit down on her lip harshly while her hate for her mother grew and she clenched her fists tightly. "I'm done.." She called out softly while staring at the spot on her bed where Freyja had been earlier.

Lovise sat on the chair in the sitting room, bent over her embroidery, a plastic smile on her face. She knew that there would be a very question at the most at the party tomorrow night, mainly from her friends husbands, but they could be dismissed easily enough. She would have to start finding someone eligible enough for Lilja to marry in a few years though, before the chit went off and did something stupid, like run away. That wouldn't do at all, that was for sure. It would shame their family even more than if it got out that her former eldest daughter had gone mad. Yes, she would have to make sure she checked all of her connections to find someone perfect for Lilja, to make up for any repercussions she might get from getting rid of Freyja.

Steil stepped back into his younger daughter's room, letting his eyes run over the spot where his blond little girl had been only a little while ago. "All right..." He said softly, pulling back her blankets and motioning for her to climb in between them. "Go on... into bed..." He said sadly, looking down at his feet and moving aside so she could follow his request.

Lilja swallowed, stifling another sob as she nodded and did as he said, climbing in under the covers, burying her face in her pillow as images of her sister flashed through her head. She didn't want to think about what had happened earlier, but it seemed to be the only thing she could think about right now, and it was tearing her apart on the inside.

Lovise sat up straight, smiling at the embroidered pillowcase she had just finished, shaking it out to look at the beautiful piece of work, before draping it over the arm of her chair and reaching forwards into her embroidery basket in search of her next project as she lost herself in her thoughts as to what to do now concerning her youngest, and now also eldest and only, daughter, Lilja.

Steil leaned forward after pushing the blankets back over Lilja, pressing a kiss to her forehead while he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "Lilja... I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything..." He whispered before straightening back up and shutting the lights off in her room. He stepped out, after draping a blanket over the door and wedging it in the doorjamb so that his younger daughter could cry in peace, effectively soundproofing the doorway by means of the blanket.

Lilja stayed quiet until she was sure her father was out of the room, giving a watery smile to the ceiling when she realized that he had soundproofed her room for her, so her mother wouldn't be able to hear her. She shoved her face into her pillow as she cried herself to sleep for the first night of many more to come, just to be extra sure that Lovise wouldn't hear her sobbing.

* * *

****A/N: READERS AHOY! *Birdie here* **  
**Queenie: Queenie here, the co-auther of this lovely little insane piece. I came up with the title too! ouo Anyways, pretty please review my minions? I'll give you cookies if you do ^^ Not cookies baked by Lovise though eue;; **  
Birdie:**Your minions? Heya guys, Birdie here, OTHER co-author of this vunderbar fic; I'm not entirely sure what I came up with here, maybe the concept, I dunno... Queenie, you're the smart one, tell 'em.**  
**Queenie: Yeah, I think you came up with the idea... And yes, they are my minions eue *cackles and rubs her hands together***  
**Birdie: Seems legit eueb aside from them being YOUR minions. We share. *le angry face***  
**Queenie: Nah, they're my minions, right? ouo *insert adorable puppy dog pout of ultimate adorableness* **  
**Birdie: MINE TOO GODDARNIT. *IMMUNE TO PUPPIES AND ADORABLE THINGS***  
**Queenie: ene Well you're no fun... *sulks in her corner***  
**Birdie: Bleh, I'm the one that's no fun? You have a whole corner dedicated to being a sulky place. I just chill out in my room or on the couch XD **  
**Queenie: Pfft, anyways, review please minions and we'll try our best to get the next chappie up ASAP ^^ **  
**Birdie:YUS, MANY REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. Our muses will only cooperate for so long, and I'm sure a little bit of commenting and things of the like to make them cooperate eueb**  
**Queenie: Flames will be used to cook my fluffed marshmallow flavoured vodka! ^J^**  
**Birdie: Queenie you don't cook vodka ^_^ it comes that way. **  
**Queenie: *pets* It'll be okay, anyways, review please OUR (JOINT-CUSTODY fineee... . *is a happy Birdie eue*) minions! They make our muses want to get up the next chapter even faster ^^


	2. Welcome to Consilium's, Kristina

Mathias heaved a sigh, walking through the frigid hallways of Consilium's, he never really grew tired of the place, though its inhabitants were an entirely different story, namely the male ones. He'd been given news by one of the more skittish nurses that a new patient had arrived; this girl had apparently needed four of their larger retrieval men to hold her down and inject the poor thing with a sedative. **  
**His large feet fell against the elderly tile floor with quiet slaps announcing each footfall; his head pivoted on his neck to peer into the patients' rooms. He smiled at some of them, turned his gaze away from others, but he stopped when he reached a sign marked, "Volatile and dangerous; doctors enter with caution." He smiled gently at the sign, opening the heavy steel door beside it and peering inside before checking his previously-pocketed notepad, seeing an adorable little Swedish name on his paper.

"Kristina? Are you awake?" He asked quietly, raising his blonde eyebrows and stepping through the door into her room, letting his bright blue eyes fall upon everything that occupied the space the girl had been given to survive in. He chuckled softly, noting the lack of a window in this particular room-even the kind with bars on it. "You must really have it bad if you're in here without a window..." He mused innocently, pulling a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket and tugging them on before making his way over to her cautiously. **  
**Kristina let out a soft groan as she began to regain consciousness. The last things she could remember were these weird men in white coats, with white rubber gloves barging into her room while she was reading and then demanding that she come with them. It all went blank after that, although she could vaguely recall the faint pinprick in her arm of what felt like a needle if she thought about it hard enough. That made her head start to hurt though and she reached up to rub her temples as she tried to look around at the room she was now in. There were no windows and only a heavy steel door, the metal bed she was on with a lumpy mattress, a chipped porcelain sink with a sheet of metal above it standing in for a mirror, and a chipped porcelain toilet with a shower curtain contraption around it for a bit of privacy. If she could hazard a guess it looked like she was in some kind of jail cell. **  
**Her eyes snapped up as she heard the door opening, letting some light into the dark room, and she tilted her head to the side, ready to bombard whoever was walking in with questions as to why the hell she was here, and _where the fuck was she?_She looked up, glaring at whoever had walked in as her head pounded. She idly wondered if they had Asprin here.**  
"**Where am I and who are you?" She snapped at the man that had walked into her room, while adjusting her glasses that had fallen askew on her face.

Mathias chuckled gently when Kristina asked him those questions, sliding down into a seat on top of the sink while he looked her over. His blue eyes picked up on all of her assets easily despite the layer of blue fabric hiding her chest and curved waist from view. Large, developed breasts, soft curves, pretty face, nice long legs... he'd have fun with her, but plans of that nature needed time to develop into actions.

"You're just..." He began, peeking at his notepad again and raising his eyebrows at seeing her particular disorder. Multiple personalities. "You're where you belong, of course!" He chuckled gently, letting a bright smile cover his face as he thought about how each of her personalities may react to what he planned on doing.  
"You're in Svalbard, those nice cold island up northwards of Sweden and Norway..." He continued, smiling at her again and crossing his arms. "So, I'm assuming that I'm talking to Kristina right now... who are the others and how many are there?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in mild curiosity while he stared her down and his imposing form blocked her only passage of escape. "Can I meet them? It's just a bunch of doctor stuff that I have to ask you about... as for who I am, my name is Mathias Kholer, and I'm one of the lead doctors in this loony bin." He chuckled, smiling at her widely now, the skin around his eyes crinkling mildly from the size of his smile.  
Her eyes went wide with a mixture of horror, curiosity, fear, and downright confusion as he spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about. I should be home right now, not... _here_, wherever _here_is." She snapped, glaring at him even more. "And I don't know what you mean but 'who are the others and how many are the-'" She froze mid sentence, face going completely blank for a few seconds, before a nasty grin spread across her face and she stood up from the bed. "I apologize for the bitch, she doesn't really know what's going in this pretty little head of ours." She purred darkly, sauntering forwards. "As for how many of us there are, well there's me, Nisline if you must call me something. There's the bitch, or Kristina as you seem to call her, and the filthy little weakling Sophie." She said, smirking.

"Now, how about you let me go, and I won't be forced to kill you along with everyone else here to get out." She said matter-of-factly, standing in front of him with her arms crossed, chin lifted haughtily as she glared icily at the doctor.

Mathias nodded at the events that played out before him, smiling lopsidedly and nodding at the newly-found personality. "All right... you must be the protector then, the crazy one... and Kristina's the base personality, I'm guessing?" He asked, blinking at her innocently and tilting his head to the side. His eyes noted all of the subtle changes from Kristina to Nisline, her posture no longer as rigid, her walk lumbering, and her smile cracked. "Something horrible must have happened to Kristina way back in the day, there's always a cause for these things." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and uncrossing his arms.

"As for letting you out... I'm terribly afraid, Nisline, that I can't do that for you.. I need to get a look at all of you pretty little things; can I speak to Sophie? That's her name, right? The 'filthy little weakling'?" He asked calmly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pen to accompany the notepad in his right hand. "Which one of you spends the most time at the wheel?" He asked casually, scrawling down a few quick words on the sheet of paper with his left hand.

Nisline glowered at Mathias, a dark sneer appearing on her face as she looked at him. "Or maybe Kristina is just a stupid little bitch who can't deal with real life, and the real world." She snapped. She stepped forwards quickly, reaching out to grab the front of his lab coat, yanking him up to her level so she could glare at him even more as she whispered in a deadly voice. "Listen here, and listen closely you useless dumbshit. The other two might not have the guts to kill everybody in this damn facility and make their escape, but I assure you that I have absolutely no problem with killing absolutely everyone here and making my escape." She snarled at him.

"Besides, Sophie is much to pathetic to even want to talk to you- irk!" She jolted back, letting go of him and clutching her head before her face went blank again. She fell to the floor, landing on her butt, and looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, her head tilted to the side. "Hello..." She whispered quietly, looking up at him with curiosity. "I'm Sophie... Y-You wanted to talk to me?" She asked quietly, scooting backwards a little, until her back hit the wall, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, looking slightly terrified, but cautious as she looked up at the doctor.

Mathias's bright blue eyes snapped open wide when Nisline grabbed onto the front of his lab coat and pulled him up. He stared back at her with mild nervousness twinkling in his irises when she growled at him. "Now now, Nisline, there's no need to get physical with me..." He said, furrowing his eyebrows when she surged away from him, tilting his head to the side at the new personality he was confronting.  
He smiled at her gently, reaching down to pat the top of her head carefully, as if she was a kitten and he was afraid of breaking her. "Hello, Sophie; my name is Mathias Kholer. I just spoke to Nisline and Kristina before she appeared." He began, keeping his tone with her gentle and slow, almost like he was speaking to a mentally... well, retarded person as opposed to an ill child. "Do you know anything about them? Have any feelings towards either of them; good, bad, indifferent?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her carefully and brushing his latex-covered thumb over her hair, the rubbery material clinging to her hair and pulling it with him while images danced in his head;another type of rubber tugging at a very different patch of hair and for different reasons, obviously.

Sophie stared up at him, head still tilted to the side as he spoke to her slowly. "I'm not stupid you know, I knew that they were talking to you.." She whispered quietly, looking down at the tops of her knees as she hugged them. "Nis scares me... And Kristi doesn't even know that I exist..." She mumbled, frowning a little. She let out a sound that seemed a bit like purring as he brushed his latex-covered thumb over her hair. She sighed softly, hugging her knees even tighter, before a slight look of confusion crossed her face, before she shook her head a little, seemingly having an inner conversation with herself, or the other two personalities she shared Kristina's body with.

"That's odd..." She mumbled to herself, before flinching as Nisline screamed in her head for her to hand over control again so she could kill the 'stupid, asshole who dared to get that close to HER body'.

"Nis doesn't like you... Not at all..." She said quietly, flinching again as the screaming in her head increased in volume and she covered her ears with her hands, as if that would block out the other persona's screams. She refused to hand over control of thought, and kept a firm grip on the body, until Kristina woke up again to take control... Or the budding personality that had started to form gained enough coherency to take control.

"All right... I didn't mean to make you think that I thought you were stupid; but from what Nisline told me, you're very skittish and afraid of things... I know I'm a big, imposing man, so I didn't want to scare you." He said softly, raising his eyebrows at how she argued with the other personalities in her head.  
"As for Nisline not liking me... That's really not my problem, she can hate me all she wants; I'm stronger than you guys, and if need be I could protect myself." He said gently, smiling at her and furrowing his eyebrows when she curled in on herself. "Is she yelling at you?" He asked quietly, now beginning to worry for the apparently naive and good-hearted personality. "And what's odd? Does Nisline not usually yell at you or something? It seems to me that she's the personality that really controls everything even though she's not the base..." He said, pursing his lips now in curiosity and awaiting an answer.

Sophie flinched again as Nisline's screams increased in volume again, the psychopathic personality now screeching at her in a pitch that made her ears and head hurt even more. She covered her head with her arms, curling in on herself even more as she let out a whimper as Nisline screamed about how she could easily take down the doctor, he would barely be a challenge at all. The real challenges would be making sure she didn't get tranquilized again, like she had been by one of the four men who had showed up to take her here.

"Sh-She is yelling at me... Nis always yells at me..." She whimpered out softly, flinching again as Nisline yelled at her even more for telling him that. **'**_Be quiet you stupid whore! Shut your damn mouth and do not say another word. Or I will make sure that you _never_get out again.'_Nisline hissed at her venomously. Sophie took a shaky breath, doing her best to ignore the other persona for now.

"A-And what's odd is there's a n-new persona here now... I-It's still forming and isn't coherent yet... B-But I can feel it in here..." She mumbled quietly, confusion on her face again as she innocently tilted her head to the side while she pondered over what this new persona might be like. That is if it ever grew a conscious and an actual personality, which it seemed to be doing now.

"Ah..." Mathias mused quietly, furrowing his brows and now thinking over how much he disliked the aggressive personality hiding in Kristina's brain. This one wasn't bad, she was almost like a lost puppy that had been thrown into the middle of a highway. "She's really just thoughts, you know; Nis... She can't hurt you as long as you're in control of the body." He said, nodding in agreement with his own words, though there was nothing in medical books or oral history to prove his statement.

Though when Sophie mentioned the new personality, he cocked his head to the side while a voice in the back of his brain laughed quietly, a smirk peeling across its invisible face while it whispered, _This one really likes ya~ she'll be the easiest to get into bed with... maybe the new one'll like ya even more._It said, forcing Mathias to think briefly about what it would be like to bed one of the personalities. _Sophie may like me, but I think she's too much of a child to let me get that far... not that that's ever stopped me before, but let's see about this new personality like you said, so far only one of them really hates me. _He thought back at the miniature voice, continuing to brush his hand against the top of Sophie's head gently before opening his mouth to speak.

"What does the new one seem like? Is it a male or female personality?" He asked curiously, sincerely hoping that it was feminine, and easy at that.

Sophie continued to keep making that soft purring sound as he brushed his hand over her head, closing her eyes as a small smile spread across her face as she sighed quietly. "Nis can hurt me if she really wants to... She can hurt our body and then force me into control to feel all the pain, and she can essentially shove me into a corner of Kristina's mind and keep me there, but that takes a lot of effort to do..." She said quietly, before going quiet altogether as she cautiously started to try and talk to the new persona that was forming, more rapidly than it had been before now.

'_Hello?'_She asked the budding personality quietly in her head, not really expecting to get an answer, so she was a little surprised when she heard a very faint **'**_Hello..'_get called back to her, in an obviously feminine voice. **'**_Who are you?'_Sophie asked the faint voice in curiosity, all the while trying to keep Nisline at bay, and away from the new persona.

'_You may call me Ylva.'_The voice said, growing stronger and seeming to step in between Sophie and Nisline, the former letting out an audible-in-the-real-world sigh of relief when this new persona.. Ylva? Pushed Nis back even more.

"She says her name is Ylva..." Sophie spoke out loud softly after being quiet for about fifteen, or twenty minutes it seemed to her.

Mathias nodded gently while he watched Sophie talk to the other personalities, smiling at the words Sophie had used to describe the newcomer, and that she now seemed a bit more at-ease with him and herself... or rather, her bodily self.  
He thought over the new name, nodding in mild approval at the way it sounded before saying it himself; "Ylva..." He said tentatively, almost like he was tasting the way it sounded and weighing it on his tongue. "Pretty name; what's she like?" He asked quietly, still mildly concerned over how he approached Sophie, not wanting to frighten or weaken her, and henceforth release Nisline on himself again.

He continued to brush his hand against her head, watching how she curled in on herself and eventually stopping the little strokes he was applying to her hair, instead deciding to pat her head rather than rip the hairs out from the roots with the grip of his gloves. "Is Ylva strong enough to take control for a little while?" He asked quietly, now wanting to explore this new personality that had apparently formed.

Sophie had relaxed more once Ylva was in the way of Nisline screeching at her, and had apparently done something to shut up the psychopathic persona, which helped even more. She smiled up at Mathias and nodded in response to his second question. "She's nice, and made Nis shut up. Ylva wants to talk to you now, and she says that she's strong enough to take control, so I'm handing control over to her now." She told him, before doing just that. The blond's face went utterly blank for a few seconds, before she blinked, unwrapping her arms from around her knees to lift them above her head as she stretched, cracking her neck as she moved it from side to side. Ylva smirked up at the doctor, looking up at him through her eyelashes as Sophie went willingly back to the back of Kristina's mind, where she knew Nisline wouldn't bother her.

"Hello there~" The newest persona drawled out, smirking crookedly up at the doctor that she wanted all to herself. "I, am Ylva." She said, introducing herself as she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she kept right on smirking.

Mathias nodded approvingly while Ylva made herself known, and Sophie disappeared back into Kristina's head. He let his eyes drink in all the changes from Sophie that Ylva brought with her as he leaned back against the metal mirror. "You're very different from the other three, aren't you?" He asked, smirking back at her gently and letting a chuckle roll through his chest and out through his mouth before crossing his arms and looking her up and down again. "Kristina doesn't seem to like me an awful lot, maybe it's just because she's got absolutely no idea that you and the others are here and she's terrified; Nisline hates me because I'm keeping her here, and Sophie doesn't seem to mind me, but I think that she'd prefer it if she was just back at home with Kristina's parents relaxing and doing girly things... but I don't know an awful lot about you..." He trailed off, letting his eyes run over the same body he'd been looking at for a while now, just taking in how differently it was presented. Chest pushed out, hips exaggerated and legs shown off subtly, just enough to catch his attention and hold it hostage as he stood up to his full height, smiling down at Ylva gently, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "I may not know a lot about you and all, but I _do_get the feeling that you like me more than the others do." He said quietly.

Ylva smirked at him some more, standing up to her full height as well, placing her hands on her hips, feet spread apart as she stood there. "Well you seem to know everything about my 'neighbours' already, not that any of them are very hard to figure out. Kristi takes a while to get used to new things, places, and people, and she much prefers to be left alone to read more than anything. Nisline hates everyone and everything and just wants to kill everybody in the bloodiest way possible. It's her fault that we're here actually, since she just can't stay quiet. And Sophie's a sweetheart and doesn't like trouble, but she likes everyone, even Nis up to a point." She sauntered forward so she was standing right in front of him, looking up at him through her eyelashes again.

"And you're right about me as well, I _do_like you, quite a lot at that. It's the whole reason why I was born in the first place~" She purred at him, smirk widening even more as she took one more step forwards so her chest was pressed flush against his.

He bit into his lip to restrain himself when she spread her feet apart, his mind twisting the image into one with her legs further apart and his hips nestled between them. "Ah... so you _do_like me more than the others do..." He said softly, reaching up and raising one blonde eyebrow at her before he let his mammoth left hand rest against the right side of her face. "You say that you were born to like me? My, my... you're going to be a lot of fun, aren't you~?" He purred, leaning in close and stepping forward, pressing her further back against the wall, supporting his weight with his right arm against the wall behind Ylva. "I can almost _smell_how much fun we're going to have together..." He whispered dangerously, pressing his face past her own until his breath tickled the shell of her ear. "And you're rather strong, enough so to keep Nisline at bay with relative ease..." He cooed, daring to nip at her earlobe gently.

Ylva's smirk widened as she stepped back so she was pressed against the wall. Oh she was glad that she had this doctor all to herself, since the only other one that even remotely liked him was Sophie, and she was much too innocent to even think of doing the stuff with Mathias that Ylva knew he wanted to do with her. He was practically an open book and so easy to read, which just made things all the more fun for her.

She tilted her head to the side a little, grinning up at him. "Of course I'm going to be fun~ And of course I'm strong enough to keep that nuisance at bay, I'm brand new, whereas she's been around since Kristi was young, much like Sophie, except that Sophie has almost always been around." She said, reaching up to pat his cheek lightly. "But now, I think it's about time for Kristina to wake back up, what do you say?" She asked the doctor, smirking again.

Mathias growled playfully when she mentioned Kristina, nipping at her ear again. "I look forward to having fun with you... all I can hope for is that you don't randomly turn into Nisline while we're having _fun_." He paused, leaning his head into the curve of her neck gently, breathing hotly against the skin there before continuing. "Or Sophie, sweet little thing as she is, if she woke up with me sweating over her I think that'd stun her badly enough to wake Nisline up, in which case I'd probably die." He chuckled, nuzzling her a bit before sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck. "And why do you wanna let Kristina wake back up? She'll just cry at me." He whined softly, letting his right arm travel down to her slim waist, his hand pressing against and and tugging it up so her torso touched his own.

Ylva smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. "Sorry darling, but I have to go and stop Nissy-dear from tearing poor little Sophie apart. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you to deal with a confused and pissed off Kristi. It's a good thing you shouldn't have any other patients to see to today, as she is going to throw a fit, and Nis might make another appearance." She said, still smiling.

"I'll talk to you later then~" She drawled, before her face went blank, signifying that control was being switched between personas.

Kristina didn't even remember a thing from before she blanked out, or a thing that had happened during it, all she knew was that she was dead tired right now, and the Swedish girl then proceeded to do the only thing she could right now. She fainted.

A/N: Hey guys, it's Birdie, I'm posting this a bit early and since Queenie's currently not online, I can't very well share this little Author's Note with her; when she gets online I'll most likely change this and let her have her part, but for now I'm just throwing this up to satisfy those of you who simply cannot wait for the second chapter, and it's Saturday... eue *****le cheats the system* anyway, dearest minions, as Queenie would call you lovely readers, I love reviews, and Queenie does too~ I'll get around to putting this up on Figment later, and I'm sure Queenie will post on dA when she finds the time; until then, read, review, and love please ^_^


	3. Warm Welcome from Kristina and Co

Sophie smiled softly to herself as she walked through the hallway of Consilium's. She couldn't remember exactly how long she had been here anymore, but she had gotten used to it. The nice men here helped to keep Nis restrained a good part of the time when they caught her out, and Ylva was actually really nice... So long as she got her private time with Dr. Kholer. Sophie liked him too, he was like a big brother or something to her and she liked it! Kristina still hadn't really settled in very well yet, but the doctors would occasionally give her a book to read, which was good for her.  
The girl began to hum an idle tune as she walked through the empty hallway, ignoring the steady drip of a leaky faucet, the flickering lights above her head, the eternal coldness of the building, and what sounded like the faint screaming of someone across the asylum. She shook her head, it was probably just her imagination, or Nis again, trying to scare her back into Kristi's mind so the psychotic persona could take over. Sophie tilted her head to the side a little as she watched two of the men who had come so long ago it seemed now burst through the doors with a petite blond girl. Her eyes went wide with worry for the girl and she quietly followed the men through the hallway, wanting to make sure her hopefully new friend was okay.

Freyja had given up on struggling against the large men, but they refused to unhand her despite her good behaviour. Each of her rail-thin arms was encircled by one of the men's hands, holding her off of the ground with relative ease while she held back tears. Her mind refused to let go of Lilja, and really every aspect of her past life. She looked around, adrenaline-heightened senses keying in on everything surrounding her; from the shiver-inducing frigidity of the grayscale hallway down to the faint scream she heard from the other side of the building. Her muscles had long since tired of containing strength thanks to the panic hormone in her body, and thus fell lax in the grip of the latex-gloved men.

Then men simply held onto her tightly, carrying the small girl in their arms towards one of the rooms intended for a less volatile patient; the furnishings and plumbing were still dismal, dark, and nightmare-inducing; but a window lined the edge of the room, just a small window, but it allowed natural sunlight in to accompany the dim yellow glow of the single bare lightbulb that hung from the ceiling. They pulled surgical masks over their faces before stepping into the room, being sure to take slow, deep breaths before they threw Freyja down onto the sheetless mattress that hung in the bedframe; after completing their task, they turned on their heels, marching away from the room quickly and taking no notice of Sophie as they passed her.

Freyja squeaked when she was thrown down on the mattress, sitting up and shivering in the cold while she watched the men walk away, tears beginning to well in her eyes again as she looked around the room. The shower was hidden away in a corner, a door of thin sheet metal providing a bit of privacy for anyone who may be inside; she turned her gaze to the rest of the room after looking at the shower. Her eyes absorbed the cold, grey concrete floor that looked back at her, the same shade staining the walls a heartbreaking shade of misery, only interrupted by the cold stainless steel of the sink and toilet, along with the polished metal mirror that had seemingly been welded to the wall.

Sophie had quietly followed the men, chewing on her lip as she looked over the smaller girl. She could feel some concern for her coming from Ylva too, and surprisingly Kristi, who was normally unconscious when one of her other personas was in control. She stepped back and waited until the men in the white coats and gloves were gone, giving them a smile and a wave as they left, although they didn't pay any attention to her. They never did, which made her a little sad, but oh well. She heard Nis snort in her head. **'**_Honestly, if you're going to see what's up with your new inmate, whore, then hurry the fuck up and see if she'll be any threat to my escape plans.'_Sophie idly nodded, knowing that by now most of the staff were used to her when she was out talking out loud to the other personas.**  
**She quietly stepped into the room the men had put the new girl in, looking around to see if it was any different from her own room. She took a breath and coughed slightly, so she hopefully wouldn't scare her new friend too much, like she had that one boy two months ago, who had started screaming when he saw her, which had scared her and caused Nis to get loose and nearly kill the poor boy before the doctors showed up. Sophie shook her head, and stepped forwards, a happy smile on her face.**  
"**Hi there! My name's Sophie, but technically this is Kristina's body, but me, Nis, actually Nisline, and Ylva, share Kristi's body with her. But she doesn't really know about us..." She said happily, before trailing off, frowning a little, before she smiled again. "What's your name? I saw the white-coat men bring you in here. Why'd they drag you? From what I can remember they had to tranquilize me, us, cause Nis attacked them..." She rambled on, glad that she had someone new to talk to. She shut her mouth thought in order to give the other girl time to respond, and just stood there with a happy grin on her face.**  
**Freyja took no notice of the girl in her room, instead deciding to let her faeries dance about in front of her eyes, welcoming the newest one to the group. This new faerie looked like Lilja, small frame, purple eyes, silver hair, pale skin, and all; though her voice was odd, not whispery like her sister's, but rather a bit gruff, still feminine, but not beautiful like her little sister's voice. "Did you come along to make sure I don't forget about Lilja?" She asked the faerie quietly, her eyebrows furrowed in mild curiosity while the faerie nodded at her, earning a soft sigh from Freyja. "I could never dream of forgetting my little sister... y-you don't need to be here to make sure of that..." She whimpered at the faerie, now being bombarded by the lot of them with different rude comments and varying levels of snark.**  
"**A-all right! All right, I-I'm sorry..." She whined defeatedly, leaning back now and curling into the fetal position on her mattress before the cold bit into her skin again; her pale legs bare to the frigidity of the building.  
The faeries continued to bother her for almost ten minutes before picking up on the newcomer and trying to force Freyja to speak to her. "We don't like being trapped here any more than you do!" One of them quipped in her high-pitched squeak of a voice. **  
**Freyja nodded, looking up at Sophie and looking at her momentarily while she waited on the girl to say something. The same rude faerie rolled its eyes, quoting Sophie and letting Freyja absorb everything that had been said before speaking her own bit. "O-oh...I'm Freyja..." She said softly, looking down at her knees before casting her gaze back up at the taller blonde girl. "A-and they dragged me away from my house because they said I was insane. I-I'm not... I'm not crazy!" She wailed, beginning to cry into her knees as she thought back to when she'd been wrenched from her home; how her father had simply let it happen, and how Lilja had been powerless to stop the gloved men from snatching her.**  
**Sophie stood there quietly as the other girl talked to herself. It was obvious that she could see something that Sophie couldn't, which made the girl pout a bit, before Nis snapped at her to stop because it made her look stupid apparently. She smiled even more at the other girl when she finally introduced herself, and was about to ask if she wanted to be friends when she started to cry. Which made Sophie start to freak out and think that she had done something wrong.**  
"**Oh no! Please don't cry!" She said, stepping forwards and hugging the smaller girl in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm so so so sorry if I did something to upset you! I promise that it won't happen again, just please stop crying!" She pleaded, her hands shaking as she hugged her, starting to get worked up. Nisline perked up in her mind when she sensed Sophie starting to lose her grip on Kristina's body, and was about to step forwards and slide into control to shut the crying bitch up. Permanently. When Ylva yanked her back and shoved Kristina herself back in consciousness as Sophie lost her grip on the body.**  
**Kristina went limp for a few seconds, before blinking, and realizing that she had an armful of crying girl. And a girl that looked vaguely familiar at that. She sort of awkwardly patted the younger girl's back as she looked around, wondering just how she had ended up in a room she didn't recognize at all, before turning her attention to the wailing girl.**  
"**Shh, don't cry. It's going to be alright. I know how you feel, but at least you probably remember getting taken away, I don't even remember that since they apparently had to tranquilize me..." She awkwardly attempted to comfort the girl, _Freyja,_a soft voice in the back her mind whispered to her. She patted the gir- Freyja's, back awkwardly again. "Don't worry, it'll be okay..." Kristina quietly, having the feeling that she was lying, but she didn't quite know why. Although she figured that it might have something to do with the fact that she could barely remember most of the time she had been there.**  
"**So, you're Freyja then?" Kristina asked a little stiffly, trying to find something to make the girl stop crying, as it was grating on her nerves a little, since it had been silent for so long. Except for the occasional screams she heard, but she was convinced that those were figments of her imagination.

Freyja froze when the other girl tugged her into her arms, looking up at her with wide blue eyes. "A-ah..." She began, falling silent while Sophie continued to ramble on at her, quieting her sobs a bit. "Y-you didn't do anything... I-I... I'm not crazy, I know I'm not crazy..." She whined quietly, squeaking like a kicked puppy when Sophie fell against her, lifeless momentarily before Kristina woke up in her place.

When Kristina began speaking to her, she nodded in response to the other girl's question. "J-ja... I'm Freyja Sinnysk... y-you're not Sophie..." She stated shakily, hoping it wouldn't earn her a blow to the head or something of the sort. "A-and of course I remember being taken away!" She wailed, doing her best to wrap herself around the other girl, clinging to her and crying quietly, tears irritating her skin and turning her face red while she hyperventilated.

"Th-they came into L-Lilja's room while I was talking to her and j-just picked me up like I was a s-sack of potatoes... th-then they threw me in a v-van and brought me to a p-port... th-that's when one of the guys p-punched me in the head and I bl-blacked out after that... then I woke up here a-and it's cold and the pe-people are scary and I'm afraid..." She whimpered, trying to pull herself in closer to the other girl's torso in an attempt to get warm.

Kristina kept awkwardly patting the other girl's back, attempting to comfort her, since she knew herself that it was not fun to just be uprooted from your life and thrown in the loony bin by your parents. She didn't think that she would ever forgive her mother for sending her here. The Swedish girl frowned a little as she heard Freyja's last name. It sounded more than just a bit familiar, and then she remembered that one of the women in her mother's social circle was Lovise Sinnysk, and she had two daughters; Freyja and another one. She sighed softly.

"No, I'm not Sophie, I'm Kristina. Sophie is, according to the doctors, one of the other personalities that I apparently play host to. I apparently have Multiple Personality Disorder, and have three other personalities that I share my body with..." She said softly while the younger girl pretty much climbed into her lap. Kristina kept hugging her awkwardly, trying to help keep her warm, since this place was absolutely freezing, all the time.

"I-It'll be okay... From what I can remember of this place, although I tend to black out, which is apparently one of my other personalities taking over, it's not that bad... A-Although some of the doctors..." She trailed off, shivering a little as she remembered some of her own encounters with some of the less than pleasant doctors. "Some of the doctors you should try your best to avoid at all costs. But since this is Dr. Kholer's ward you should be fine... He's decent, kind of creepy and a bit of an asshole, but that seems to be about it..."

Freyja continued to squirm closer to the other girl, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling herself closer. "O-oh... I-I got sent here f-for seeing faeries, nobody believes me when I s-say they're real... m-my mother always yelled at me for talking to them, a-and eventually I stopped for a little while, i-it was sorta like being on autopilot, I didn't really... _I_didn't do the things that I kept doing, it was like my mom's dream version of m-me." She whined quietly, reaching up with a small hand to wipe her tears away.

She sat up, still snuggled against the other girl's torso, but now more with her right side pressed against Kristina's chest as opposed to her head being nestled in the girl's lap. "W-what's wrong with the doctors?" She began, now feeling more fear begin to twist in her chest as she thought of what might happen to her. Institutions were supposed to be clean, well-kept, and moderately comfortable for their patients; considering laws regarding the treatment of human rights and whatnot, but Freyja couldn't shake the feeling that this establishment was entirely legal. "A-and who's Dr. Kholer?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and looking up at Kristina with puffy blue eyes.

Kristina looked down at the younger girl, letting out a soft sigh when she squirmed even closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. She gently pet the smaller girl's hair, attempting to help her to calm down, since she still seemed to be rather worked up. The buzzing the older girl was hearing in her ears wasn't helping her any thought. She also had the feeling she normally got before she blacked out, which was not what either of them needed right now. Especially since she didn't know anything she did while she was unconscious and some other personality was apparently running around in her body.

"Well... there's nothing wrong with seeing faeries I guess... Other people just might not be able to see them like you do." She said, chewing on her lip idly as she thought about that and tried to remember what disorder it was that caused hallucinations like that.

"And well... some of the doctors here, aren't the nicest, so it's best to just behave and keep your mouth shut about a lot of stuff, otherwise _they_deal with you..." She shuddered a little as she remembered watching the large German man easily dragging some poor girl off to a room with a three inch thick steel door. She could still hear the poor girl's screams through that door though.

"And Doctor Kholer is the doctor in charge of this wing, ward, whatever. He's decent I guess, a little creepy and can't seem to ever give me a shirt the right size, they always end up about two sizes too small and barely cover enough, even though they're long-sleeved." She said, frowning a little as she talked. She winced a little as the buzzing increased in volume, and she reached up with one hand to rub her temple, attempting to stave off the almost imminent blackout. She really didn't want to right now though, it would most likely cause more problems than either of them needed right now.

Freyja furrowed her eyebrows in worry at all the potential meanings the phrase 'deal with' had. "W-what do you mean they d-deal with us? I-I don't think a-anyone in here is v-violent or mean..." She said softly, tilting her head to the side when Kristina rubbed at her temple. "I-is something wrong?" She asked shakily, pulling back from the other girl's torso ever so slightly to look up at her face, seeing the concentrated but mildly pained expression the other girl held. Her thoughts flashed back to the ideas of the doctors roaming around in the asylum, more specifically this 'Dr. Kholer' figure.

"What does look like?" She asked quietly, now curious about the man who would be taking _care_of her should she slip up; and that was another thing that confused her. She didn't know what exactly constituted as a 'slip-up'; whether it was just speaking to her faeries, or if it was talking about something far more sinister that she may know about later.

It occurred to her that Kristina obviously knew more about the asylum than she did, though how far that knowledge extended was unknown to her. "A-and j-just out of curiosity... how many doctors are there? Do you know? Which ones do I need to be afraid of?" She spat quickly, wanting to get her bearings in the new environment desperately.

Kristina let out a low groan as the buzzing got worse, and she couldn't hold back the blackout any managed to mutter a quick 'Sorry' to Freyja, before she went limp again, face going blank as Kristina blacked out, and she switched personas to a new one, that had formed, and had been fighting with Nisline over who was going to take over when Kristina finally gave up control. Sophie had been giggling in the back of Kristina's mind along with Ylva, who would have been rolling her eyes if she could.

Rebecka let out a louder groan as she woke up for the first time, blinking slowly as she looked around, before her gaze locked onto the girl in her lap. She smirked and hugged the girl tighter, pulling her up close.

"Well hello there, I'm Rebecka incase you were wondering." She said softly, petting the younger girl's hair as she held her close. She was such a cute little thing, and while Kristi might have felt more like an older sister to her, well she felt something much more than that for the small girl.

"Dr. Kholer looks pretty normal, blond hair, blue eyes, tall." She said neutrally, still petting Freyja's hair. "And I don't know how many doctors there are here, but there are two that you really have to look out for from what I know. Dr. Beilschmidt, and Dr. Hyung are the two doctors that you really need to look out for. And Kholer when he's pissed off." She said quietly, hugging Freyja close as she let her hands begin to wander a little, one arm wrapping around the small girl's waist, the other still petting her hair gently.

Freyja squeaked again when Kristina fell against her, blinking at the limp body for a moment before Rebecka woke up in Kristina's place. "O-ok... well... h-hi, Rebecka." She sputtered quietly, slightly put-off by how this version of Kristina handled her and touched her hair, as much as she appreciated the extra warmth provided by the other girl's body.

"W-what do Dr. Beilschmidt and Dr. Hyung look like? A-and why should I be afraid of them?" She asked shakily, looking up at Rebecka with wide, now-terrified blue eyes while her small hands clenched into shaking fists. She thought back to the moments in the hallway not too long ago, how she'd heard a distant scream resonating through the building. "A-and do people in here u-usually scream this much?" She asked, whimpering like an animal in fear now. "I-I don't like medical th-things... a-and the fact that I'm locked up in a cold mental hospital doesn't help any..." She continued, her voice eventually fading into a whisper before she spat out a soft apology for whining at the girl who'd bothered to come in and comfort her.

Rebecka kept petting Freyja's hair, smiling down at her softly while she hugged the smaller girl close. "Well, Dr. Beilschmidt is German, and he's very tall, with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. Avoid him as much as you possibly can, or you don't want to know what might happen. And Dr. Hyung is a doctor from North Korea. Just, stay far, far away from anything concerning him." She said gently.

"It's alright, I know that it's scary here, Kristina, and Sohpie, Nisline, and Ylva have been here for a about a year now I do believe.." She said softly, still petting the other girl's hair gently. "And well, some of them do scream a lot I guess... Don't worry, so long as you stay quiet and do what Dr. Kholer says you should be fine..."

Freyja continued to shiver slightly in fear, nodding along with the older girl's words before snuggling closer to her at mention of the two doctors she should be weary of.

"S-so avoid a tall blonde guy with slicked back hair and blue eyes, a-and the A-Asian one... got it..." She trailed off, cementing the ideas in her mind while the faeries she'd been seeing for years danced around in front of her eyes. "H-how long have you been here, th-then? If Sophie, Kristina, Ylva, and... N-Nisline, you said? Have been here for a y-year..." Freyja trailed off again, looking up at the girl with furrowed eyebrows and lips pursed with worry. "H-how long have any of your guys b-been around anyway? Th-the way that you say it makes me think that th-the other personalities are older th-than you or something..." She finished, squirming closer again to Rebecka, unaware that this personality viewed her in an almost sexual way.

Rebecka let a smile cross her face as Freyja squirmed even closer, and she let her hands slip around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer, still petting her hair gently.

"I just came into being a few minutes ago actually, while Ylva's been here since Kristina's first day, Sophie has been here since Kristina was three, and Nisline, since she was eleven or so." She said softly, still smiling at how close the girl was to her now, in her lap and pretty much cuddled up to her. This was wonderful, she was so adorable, and perfect. Rebecka was glad that she had her all to herself, as none of the other personas were interested in her.

Freyja nodded quietly, tilting her head to the side and looking up at the other girl. "Wait... _why_do you guys come into being at different times? W-what brought Ylva or you into existence? I-it sounds kinda like Nisline and Sophie were always there... w-well, sort of always there." She said shakily, pursing her lips again in curiosity now.

"M-my faeries only sh-showed up when my mom started trying to force me to wear my uniform skirt a lot too short for school to get boys' attentions, she always told me what to do and pushed me around a lot... dad never did anything to stop her. A-after a while I just sorta went on autopilot and the faeries showed up to talk to me." She finished, looking down at her small feet in mild shame.

Rebecka let out a soft sigh at the question Freyja had asked her. She continued to gently stroke the smaller girl's hair, holding her close and trying to help keep her warm, as this place was eternally freezing cold, no matter where you were.

"Well, it's kind of complicated actually. We come into being for different reasons. Ylva came into being when part of Kristina... took a _liking_to Dr. Kholer from what I know. Nisline came into being when Kristina was going through a very bad part of her life, and she basically became a manifesto of all of Kristina's negative energy, hence why she's a psychopath and extremely violent. She's all of Kristina's hurt, and anger, and loneliness all put into one persona. Sophie came into existence when Kristina was about three and her parents were trying to encourage her to be a 'big girl' and grow up. Kristina protested vehemently, and her father did not like that. In a sense, he took away her childish innocence, and Sophie formed in her attempt to retain it." She said softly, spacing out a little as she explained how each of the other personas came into being, and why.

"And don't be ashamed of your mother's idiocy Freyja. You are yourself, and no one can change that, even if they try like your mother did. From what I've learned from Kristina's memories, your mothers are... friends I guess, since it seems that Kristina recognizes you a bit, so she'll probably be able to sympathize." She said gently, resumming the petting of the younger girl's hair, which she had stopped while she spoke.

"O-oh... so th-there are five of you guys?" Freyja began, snuggling closer into Rebecka's torso and purring softly as her hair was stroked.

"But wait... if Kristina's the nor-I-I mean _original_personality, and Nis is the bully, and Sophie's the innocence, a-and Ylva's... the sexuality? Th-then why are _you_here?" She asked innocently, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity and craning her neck to look up at the older girl.

She thought over what could have brought Rebecka into being, seeing as she was apparently the newest persona and hadn't been provoked by Dr. Kholer, Kristina's father, or whatever had brought Nisline into existence.

Rebecka let a quick smile cross her face, enjoying the purring sound Freyja was making as she continued to pet her hair. "Well Freyja, _I_am here because of you. Sophie's much too innocent to really help any, Nisline would prefer everyone dead, and Kristina is socially awkward in a sense, and Ylva basically refuses to acknowledge anyone but Kholer, so I came into being for you." She said simply, smiling down at her softly.

Freyja froze when Rebecka stated the reason for her existence; she blinked in shock, her mouth falling open slightly before she closed it and snuggled against the other girl again, trying to gain any contact she could. "Really?" She whispered, leaning her head against the other girl's breast. "That's... thank you." She mumbled quietly, closing her eyes and trying to hide the small blush on her face at both her position and the other girl's words. "And what do you mean that Sohpie's too innocent to help any? W-what would I need help with?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, really." Rebecka said softly, leaning her head down a little to nuzzle the top of the other girl's head, before going back to petting her hair.

"And Sophie, she's just too nice, too trusting, and she thinks that everyone here is her friend, and she's pretty much incapable of being serious. So, sweet as she may be, she tends to not be very useful unless you need someone to play children's games with, or a distraction." She said quietly, lips attempting to twitch up into a smile as Sophie wholeheartedly agreed with her statement... and then proceeded to ask what a distraction was and why she made a good one, and then ask for a puppy a few seconds later.

Freyja smiled when Rebecka confirmed that she existed solely for her. "That makes me happy..." She said softly in response to Rebecka's confirmation, wrapping her slim arms around the larger girl and closing her eyes. "As for Sophie... that makes sense, I know a bit better than to trust everybody in here and such..." She trailed off, relaxing a bit more and giggling softly when Rebecka nuzzled the top of her head; though when the nuzzling stopped and petting took its place, she purred again like a kitten.

Rebecka smiled widely at the purring sound coming from the other girl. It was just too cute, much like Freyja herself was. It also looked like she had yet to catch on to just what she had come into existence for, since she had been born specifically for Freyja, which really meant a variety of things. Oh well, she would have lots of time to learn that. She leaned down to nuzzle the top of the younger girl's head again, still smiling.

"Yeah, Sophie is really quite oblivious to most things, and she doesn't notice anything bad ever happening really... And I'm glad that my existence makes you happy, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave soon. I'm still new and not quite used to having control yet, so it'll be a bit before I can stay in control for any length of time..." She said softly, nuzzling the top of her head once more. "Don't worry though, Sophie will be the one in control when I go."

Freyja nodded once more when Rebecka stated that Sophie was oblivious and almost incapable of acknowledging bad things. "All right... I don't mind Sophie, she's nice." She muttered, pulling back from the larger girl's chest to look up at her with a small smile.

When Rebecka nuzzled her head again, Freyja hummed approvingly, pushing her head up into the affectionate touch while her smile stayed in its place. "And ok... just come back soon, please..." Freyja trailed off, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Rebecka's neck, holding her close and keeping her cheek pressed against the top of her head.

Rebecka smiled down at her, wrapping her own arms around the smaller girl's waist and hugging her close. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I just need to rest for a bit." She said, nuzzling the top of the younger girl's head once more, before turning control back over to Sophie.

Sophie blinked as she was again put into control, before smiling happily and hugging Freyja a bit tighter than Rebecka had been. "Are you okay now then?" She asked her new friend, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to start crying again, because that always got her upset too.

Freyja managed another smile at Rebecka before Sophie came back, taking control of Kristina's body again. "Yeah... I'm okay now." She said softly, smiling back at Sophie and giggling quietly at the tightness of the new hug. "Thanks for caring enough to follow those scary guys in here, and for helping me stop crying..." She trailed off quietly, a small spark of happiness shining in her voice.

"Well I always have to check and make sure that my new friends are okay silly!" Sophie said giggling as she smiled widely down at Freyja. She hugged her tightly again for a few seconds, before loosening her grip.

"I'm really happy that you're okay now though, Becka's really nice, isn't she?" She said happily.

"Yeah, she is... I really like her..." Freyja said quietly, cuddling against Sophie and sighing at the warmth that the other girl radiated, both metaphorically and tangibly. **  
****"**Again, thanks for checking on me." She smiled, wishing that the other girl was wearing a jacket or something of the sort that she could zip herself into and wait patiently for Rebecka to resurface.**  
****"**Becka really likes you too ya know... It's why she formed so quickly!" Sophie chattered happily, a large smile still present on her face as she spoke, still hugging Freyja close, as even she knew that it got really cold here, especially on your first day when you were still unused to it.**  
****"**And I always like to check up on the new people, since they're all gonna be my new friends anyways. I just sometimes scare them, though... And that sometimes scares me... And then Nis usually comes out..." She trailed off, frowning a little, before she shook her head a bit and smiled widely again.**  
****"**But anyways, have you met Dr. Kholer yet?"**  
****"**I could tell that she really liked me, and I'm glad she does... she's really nice, and i wanna see her more." Freyja muttered, appreciating that the other girl was keeping her warm.**  
****"**It's nice that you like to check on the new people... and I'd be more than glad to have a friend in this place, you seem like the right person for the job since you're so nice." She giggled dryly, holding onto the other girl tightly before responding to the last question, "And no... I haven't met Dr. Kholer yet... But Kristina told me that he's nice but a little cracked in the head." She murmured the last part, hiding her face in Sophie's chest.**  
****"**I like making friends with everybody! It makes this place much more fun that way!" Sophie said cheerfully, patting the other girl on the head a little.**  
****"**I can go and find him then! He's actually really, really nice! Kinda like a big brother would be actually! Kristi just doesn't like him all that much cause she doesn't want to be here, not at all, and he's always asking her questions and stuff and trying to bring out Ylva, and occasionally Nis for testing and stuff apparently." She rambled on, still smiling as she let go of Freyja and bounced up from the bed.

"I'll be right back! You stay here!" She said happily, before turning around and skipping off to go find the Danish doctor..

Freyja giggled softly at Sophie's description of the doctor, nodding and letting Sophie pull away from their embrace. "Okay... it's not like I've really got anywhere to go other than here, just try and be back soon." She said quietly, curling in on herself in an attempt to hold Kristina and Company's warmth.

Mathias slid through the hallways with a smirk on his face; he was supposed to visit the new girl's room today, brief her on what would be happening in this lovely little institution, and hopefully have enough time left over to have some _personal _fun with her.

His mind slid back over all the girls he'd had the opportunity to play doctor to over the years; and how the smaller, more afraid ones were often to most fun thanks to their innocence and the idea that they could hang onto said innocence. Though, he'd found something different in one of his older patients, one he _never_tired of seeing; Kristina, sweet little thing, though he didn't particularly like the original personality, he adored Ylva, and her devotion to making him a happy man by nearly any means.

His blue eyes caught onto Sophie as she skipped through the hallways, and he raised one blonde eyebrow at the girl. Sophie was... kind, and rather adorable, but she was a bit of a chore to him, as she wasn't one of the personas that he could benefit from-nonetheless she was better than Nisline, though.

"Hallo, Sophie!" He chimed, knowing that normally he'd be able to draw Ylva out if whoever was in control liked him and was willing to help him out-which generally meant that Sophie was in control and easy to wrap around his finger, or the Ylva was just out by default.

Sophie happily skipped through the hallway, half-attempting to find Mathias as she waved to anyone else she saw, be they walking through the hallway, or through a door's window. Her smile widened when she spotted the doctor she was searching for, waving at him as Ylva stirred in the back of her mind.

"Hallo doctor~" She called back to him, skipping up to his side. "I just came from Freyja's room, she's the new girl here. Also, you're gonna have to meet Becka sometime, she's a new personality, she's really nice though, Nis still hates her..." She chattered, speaking quickly like she normally did, while Ylva began to ask for control over Kristina's body.

Mathias chuckled at the innocent personality, bending down and bracing his hands on his knees to look at her like one would look at a child. "Becka? Oh, I suppose I really _should_meet her sometime! For now I'd like to talk to Ylva, though, is she there?" He asked gently, smiling at her paternally and understanding that the childlike persona needed a gentle hand to be managed best.

"As for Nis hating this new Becka girl, I'm sure that just means she's a normal girl, Nisline doesn't like anybody." He said with a soft chuckle, reaching up with one hand to pat the blonde girl's hair.

Sophie smiled widely up at him and nodded. "Yup, Ylva's here and asking to talk to you, Nis is off grumbling somewhere like usual and Becka's resting, and Kristi's just floating around like normal, so I'm gonna let Ylva out, mmkay?" She told him, giving him one last smile as he patted her hair, before letting Ylva take control.

Kristina's body slumped forwards for a few seconds, eyes closing as it nearly fell over as the persona in control switched over to Ylva, who straightened it up once she was. She smiled at Mathias and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed a swift kiss to his lips.

"Hallo there Mathias~ I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait to meet Rebecka and Freyja, as Becka is resting as Pie said, and I'm not about to let you go off to meet some new pathetic little bitch right now." She purred, nuzzling her face against his cheek.

"All righty, sweetheart, you let Ylva out." He chuckled gently, catching Kristina's body as it fell forward easily in his arms before smiling at Ylva predatorily and returning the little kiss she pressed to his mouth.

"Hallo there, Kærlighed; I haven't seen you in too long." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer, pressing his torso against her own and sighing at the contact.

"Ah, you're calling Sophie 'Pie'? That's more than a bit adorable... and fitting." He snorted, pressing his face against her own when she nuzzled at his cheek. "And you don't have to worry about me being unfaithful or something, I've told you time and time again that I like you the best." He purred, lying through his teeth about being 'unfaithful'.

"Well I thought that it was fitting, since she's given pretty much all of us annoying nicknames, so it's about time that she gets one." Ylva muttered before stealing another kiss from him.

"And you had better not be unfaithful, or I will set Nisline on you when we're alone and there's no one around to help restrain her." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes, a smirk on her face as she hugged him close, pressing her breasts flush against his chest.

"Anyways, you are right though, it has been a while since I was last out, and I say that I am in desperate need of some attention. What do you think?" She asked him, now giving him a sultry look as she started to nip at his jawline playfully.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't actually believe that I had any intentions of being unfaithful, did you? You're the only one who won't scream when I want to have fun!" He chuckled boisterously, reaching up to run a hand through her hair after she stole another kiss, humming in approval when she bit at his jaw.

"I'm more than willing to give you attention like that anytime you want, Kærlighed." He murmured, tightening his hand in her hair and tugging her into another heated kiss, biting at her lips with little regard for how it would affect the other personalities when Ylva surrendered control.

She moaned lightly into the kiss, abandoning all regard for the other personas, who were just trying their best to block it out right now, as none of them wanted to know what she did with Mathias.

"Good, because you owe me quite a bit of attention right now doctor~ And I will not take 'no' for an answer~" She purred, before kissing him hungrily, throughly intending to have her fun with him, everything else be damned right now.

"I had no intentions of saying 'no', so you don't have to worry." He purred, returning the almost-desperation in their kisses before pushing her back into a nearby patient's room and slamming the door shut.

A/N: Queenie here, just gonna completely steal the Author's Note this time since Birdie did last time eue;; And cause I'm not quite sure where she went... Even though she's the one posting this on ...

So here's chapter three of CAftI~ I really hope all you readers enjoy it~ Sorry for how long it took, my Kristinamuse was being... uncooperative eue;; But yeah, it turned out a lot longer than we expected (Eleven pages.. whut? o.O) so hopefully you enjoyed Freyja's arrival at the Asylum, and want to hug Pie (Sophie) as much as I do eue;; Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide from Nis with her *goes to hide with Pie from Kristina's psycho persona*

Also, who else wants to see Sophie playing with a puppy? Leave your thoughts on that in a review or feel free to PM me (QueenOfThePolarBears on here or dA) and it might become a one-shot eueb

And as always, read and review pretty please~ ^^


End file.
